Guidelines/Editing
To keep consistency between pages on BogNations Wiki, please following our editing guidelines if you would like to contribute to our wiki. Edit/Change Summary We recommend that you include a change reason/summary when creating a page on BogNations Wiki. This is done when you save the page/article and allows us to easily track the changes made to the article. Editing Overview Information * Do not post inaccurate/inconsistent information. ** Our community members and staff will help to correct any information that is incorrect. * Do not post unrelated or offensive information. * Avoid all slang as it is informal and some viewers may not understand it. * Use quotes if you are directly citing a source. * Do not post any copyright content or images. * All information must be unbiased or show lack of favor/sides. Page Layout * Start the page off with an overview of the article/page. Must be in paragraph format. ** For articles, the first few words must be the article building itself in its full name ** Place a link on the first word (or first few words) and link it to the same page. Do not manually bold the words. * Use 'Heading' for new main topics and categories. * Use 'Sub-Heading #__' for any new subtopics of that specific heading. * Use 'Block Quote' to highlight a quote from a source. * Only include headings and information that pertain to the page. * Place links on any notable articles (ex. BogRealms Mall, BogRealms City, DarkNexusJH, etc.) See Guidelines/Formatting to view different style samples and editing guidelines. Templates * Do not create unnecessary templates ** Any unnecessary templates will be deleted Infobox * Provide a proper name for the infobox. We will delete any infoboxes that are not properly named. * Infobox Template Name should follow the format: BogNations/Infobox/ or Infobox/. * You may add as many fields as you like but please do not make it too long. * Do not create infoboxes that contain limited to no information. * Try to keep each label and description short. * No personal infoboxes (infoboxes that can only be used for your pages or posts). NOTE: You can add as many fields as you like and any fields you don't fill out will disappear unless the information is added. In order words, you don't have to fill in every box of your infobox. Navbox * Used to create quick navigations. * Placed at the bottom of the page. * Only create a Navbox if you want to create a sub-navigation for a topic containing multiple articles. * Do not create personal navboxes. Message Box Sample: * Can only be created and placed by BogNations Wiki Staff/Admins. * Used to inform the viewer of the page contents. * Placed at the very top of the page. Vandalism If you come across a vandalized page, head to the page's history and revert it to a version prior to the vandalism. Click the drop-down menu next to the 'Edit' button and click 'History'. Find the vandalized page version and click the undo link on the far right of the version line. Afterwards, click 'Publish'. If you cannot undo the edit, click on the previous version before the vandalized version. Click 'Edit' on that version and click 'Publish'. Be sure to state in the edit summary that you were reverting a vandalism. Please also report any users to the admins. User Talk Pages If you have a question for the user, please send the user a message on their message wall located on their profile. Keep all conversations formal and avoid any negative comments and language. Page Categories * Do not add any personal categories. * Do not spam the categories (placing the article in every category). * Only choose and/or add necessary categories. * Do not duplicate category names * Banned Category Names: ** Your name, username, in-game name etc. ** Long category names. ** 'Misc' ** Category names with intentional spelling errors ** Category names with slang and/or acronyms ' ' Category:Guidelines Category:Wiki Guidelines